Augustine McPherson
Augustine is the intelligent and ever-wise Doctor of medical science within the Kirin Tor. She lives to help those afflicted by mental and physical illness as well as professes greatly in the skills of Arcanic magic and research of the leylines of Azeroth. Description Augustine is a tall woman, standing at a height of 5'8, but her tall frame is not frail by any standards. Her form bares the curves and accents of a woman. The soft and gentle curves of her body present against the expensive silks she can often be seen wearing. Her hair flows down her shoulders and back in soft, tendrils of light auburn curls. She moves with grace and pose, keeping in perfect posture of a dignified woman. The porclean tone of her face is illuminated by the light around her, and her deep green eyes bare the knowledge of a woman well beyond her time. The shape of her lips match that of a bow, turned mostly into a serene smile. Her small, petite nose was an array of freckles across it that stand out against her flaxen skin-tone. Augustine has a number of scars along her legs that resemble that of large talons. Minor burn marks can be seen on her forearms from her training as a mage. History Augustine was placed upon the doorstep of the Stormwind Orphanage when she was merely a few weeks old. The Matron opened the door to find a bundle with a baby inside baring a note that said "Please look after her. We have named her 'Augustine". There had been no ending names, or middle names mentioned and the note had obviously been scribbled in a hurry as the ink was a mess upon the page. The Matron took the redheaded baby girl into the orphanage where she would be taken care of. Augustine's prowess in learning was soon prominent in her everyday living in the orphanage. By six years old she able to read and write as well as a twelve year old. She was constantly hidden away in a corner around Stormwind with a book in her hands, and she was rarely seen without the elegant, wooden violin given to her by a kind merchant. For months she practised and learned the instrument, whilst immersing herself in the texts available to her in Stormwind. One day a young Archmage had listened to the child Augustine play at the steps of the Cathedral. The lovely and solemn tune of her violin rang out through the Square, but the Archmage was the only one to notice. For a time the Archmage corresponded with the young girl of eight years old, telling her of Dalaran and the Kirin Tor and immediatly Augustine was transfixed with the idea of becoming a mage. The Matron agreed to allowing Augustine to leave with the Archmage and she made her travels to the grand city of Dalaran. Augustine busied herself with the teachings, schooling and promise the Kirin Tor offered her. She excelled and by the time she was seventeen words of her one day becoming an Archmage could be heard throughout the city. She was an acclaimed Alchemist and user of the Arcane, but that was not enough for the bright, young woman. She took to the libraries in all hours of the night, rehearsing spells until she came across a curious book one day about the Old Gods. Fascinated, she read the book and discovered there had been a map created by the Old Gods and last used by Medivh that which contained the positioning of the leylines. Augustine kept her research a secret, not wanting the other mages to know. Augustine knew of the powers that corrupted many great Magi in their search to harnass the raw power of the leylines. It wasn't until a couple years later she banded together with another magi who sha red her interest in this artifact and they stole away into the night. They travelled across the Eastern Kingdoms for weeks, scouring for the evidence of this 'Arcanomicon' as it had been called in the book. They came across a rather looming fortress nestled in the desolate area of Deadwind Pass. Through the usage of illusionary magic they managed to sneak into the fortress and found themselves inside a great library. They were being persued by heavily armored ghostly guards before Augustine finally found a shimmer crystal laying upon the table. She took it, and fought off the guards in a gruesome hour-long battle throughout the fortress. They managed to escape, tired and broken..Her mage-companion had died in the process. Augustine ran until she came to a small logging camp where she sought refuge. Augustine returned to Dalaran, depressed that she had not found the powerful artifact and that her friend had been lost in her search for power. The crystal fascinated her, the swirling vortex of unobtainable Arcane energy swirled within it and for the moment it was unknown to her what the crystal was. Augustine had been collecting soil samples of the ground in the Borean Tundra when a swooping of large wings could be heard behind her. She turned around to see a very large and imposing blue dragon in her presence..... After two years of battling the cold of Northrend and suffering the turmoil of her research, she arrived back in Dalaran and took up a position with the the Magus Senate of Dalaran and has since re-connected with her long-lost love, Archmage Verus Baelheit and hopes that they can build a stronger and greater future for themselves and for the Kirin Tor together. Augustine has re-opened her clinic and is actively accepting patients of all maladies as well as preparing to finally take her Archmagi testing and assert herself back within the Magical community. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mages Category:Dalaranian